Episode RI217
Episode RI217 is the seventeenth episode of JayGT: Redemption Island II, and the first of two Vegas Round episodes of the season. Like in JayGT: Redemption Island, once Golden Buzzers are chosen, 30 more acts will be voted on to skip the Vegas Round and move directly into the Judge Cuts. Then, after sending a group of acts home without performing, the rest of the acts will be split into categories to fight for the remaining spots in the Top 88, throughout two episodes. Acts Male Singers *Drew Stevyns, Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *Charles DeWayne Dorsey, Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *Lawrence Beamen, Bass Singer (. . . .) *Pharrell Williams, Singer (. . . .) *Johnny Mathis, Singer (. . . .) *Kevin Davy White, Singer/Guitarist (. . . .) *Richard Marx, Singer (. . . .) *Taylor Mathews, Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *Ray Charles, Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *Stevie Wonder, Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *Delvin Choice, Singer (. . . .) *Dezmond Meeks, Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *Daniel Joseph Baker, Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *Bob Marley, Reggae Singer (. . . .) Female Singers *BRI, Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *Manuela Horn, Yodeling Dominatrix (. . . .) *Chloe Kohanski, Singer (. . . .) *Cassadee Pope, Singer (. . . .) *Jacquie Lee, Singer (. . . .) *Dia Frampton, Singer (. . . .) *Judith Hill, Singer (. . . .) *April Lane, Singer (. . . .) *Debra Romer, Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *Cher, Singer (. . . .) *Shevonne, Singer and Guitarist (. . . .) *Anna Graceman, Singer and Pianist (. . . .) *Amanda Brown, Singer (. . . .) Rappers *Eminem, Rapper (. . . .) *Eclipse, Rapper (. . . .) *Beastie Boys, Rap Group (. . . .) *Will Smith, Rapper (. . . .) *CJ Dippa, Rapper and Dancer (. . . .) Opera Singers *Gerphil G. Flores, Opera Singer (. . . .) *Pavarotti, Opera Singer (. . . .) *Plácido Domingo, Opera Singer (. . . .) *José Carreras, Opera Singer(. . . .) Bands *The Dream Academy, Band (. . . .) *Londonbeat, Eurodance Band (. . . .) *Boston, Rock Band (. . . .) *Pink Floyd, Band (. . . .) *REM, Band (. . . .) *The Strange Familiar, Band (. . . .) *Iron Horse, Rockabilly Band (. . . .) *The Killers, Band (. . . .) *The Rolling Stones, Rock Band (. . . .) *POPLYFE, Band (. . . .) *Rush, Rock Band (. . . .) *Set It Off, Rock Band (. . . .) Vocal Groups *The Voices of Glory, Vocal Trio (. . . .) *The Temptations, Vocal Group (. . . .) *Spice Girls, Girl Group (. . . .) *100 Voices of Gospel, Gospel Choir (. . . .) *Hamilton, Musical Theater Group (. . . .) Instrumentalists *Miclen LaiPang, Violinist (. . . .) *Colin Stetson & Sarah Neufeld, Avant-garde Musicians (. . . .) *Kenny G, Vengeful Saxophonist (. . . .) *Lord Vinheteiro, Pianist (. . . .) *Maestro Alexander Bui, Pianist (. . . .) *Harmonica Pierre, Harmonica Player (. . . .) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Classical Composer (. . . .) Magicians *Nathan Burton, Magician (. . . .) *Jay Mattioli, Magician (. . . .) *Andrew Lee, Magician (. . . .) *Javi Benitez, Magician (. . . .) *Jen Kramer, Magician (. . . .) *Christian Lee, Comedy Magician (. . . .) *Lior Suchard, Mentalist (. . . .) *David "The Professor" Parr, Magician (. . . .) *Caleb Wiles, Magician (. . . .) *Jason Andrews, Magician (. . . .) *Derren Brown, Mentalist (. . . .) *Jordan Gomez, Magician (. . . .) *Adam Wilber, Magician (. . . .) *Stuart MacDonald, Magician (. . . .) *Illusionist Brett Daniels, Illusionist (. . . .) *Kevin Hall, The Magic Maniac, Magician (. . . .) *Mac King, Comedy Magician (. . . .) *Jeff Hobson, Magician (. . . .) *Michael Kent, Magician (. . . .) Dance Groups *Live in Color, Dance Crew (. . . .) *Destined 2 Be, Popping Dance Group (. . . .) *Ishaara, Bollywood Dance Group (. . . .) *Zilent Overload, Blacklight Performers (. . . .) *Time Machine, Robotic Dance Crew (. . . .) *DM-X Comvaleñoz, Dance Group (. . . .) *Another Kind of Blue, Projection Interaction Group (. . . .) *Nocturnal Dance Company, Dance Group (. . . .) *Dirty LED Light Crew, Hungarian Light-Up Dance Crew (. . . .) *The Hot Shot Tap Dancers, Tap Dancing Group (. . . .) *RNG, Dance Group (. . . .) *Studio One Young Beast Society, Dance Group (. . . .) *Entity Allstars, Dance Group (. . . .) *Elektro Botz, Popping Dance Trio (. . . .) *The Elektrolytes, Dance Group (. . . .) *Attack Dance Crew, Dance Group (. . . .) *Miami All Stars, Dance Group (. . . .) *Baba Yega, Alien Dance Group (. . . .) *Super Cr3w, Dance Group (. . . .) *The Company, Hip-Hop Dance Crew (. . . .) *TNG Characters, Clown Dance Group (. . . .) Solo Dancers/Duos *Carol Loo, Dancer (. . . .) *Derek and Julianne Hough, Dance Duo (. . . .) *Miles Brown and Rylee Arnold, Dance Duo (. . . .) *Bailey Munoz, Dancer (. . . .) *Briar Nolet, Contemporary Dancer (. . . .) *Sam B, Dancer (. . . .) *Beth Ann Robinson, Dancer (. . . .) *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer (. . . .) *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo (. . . .) Acrobats *Beale Street Flippers, Acrobat Group (. . . .) *Joanna Littlewood-Johnson, Acrobatic Pole Dancer (. . . .) *Synergy, Aerial Acrobatic Group (. . . .) *Togni Brothers, Acrobatic Duo (. . . .) *Cheer SF, Cheerleading Team (. . . .) *Kung Fu Heroes, Martial Arts Group (. . . .) *DUO UNITY, Cyr Wheel Duo (. . . .) *David "Flip" Rodriguez, Parkour Performer (. . . .) *Steven Retchless, Pole Dancer (. . . .) *Harriet Littlehales, Aerialist (. . . .) *FaceTeam, Basketball Group (. . . .) Comedians *Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who Got Robbed on Season 4 of JayGT and is Back to Show the Judges That He is a Man of Many Talents and Can Impersonate Anyone Including James Brown and Put on a Show, President Barack Obama and James Brown Impersonating Singing Dancing Legend Trying to Win His Second Season After Being Robbed the First Time and Show the Judges That They Made a Mistake Not Even Letting Him Make it to the Quarterfinals the Last Time (. . . .) *Iliza Shlesinger, Stand-up Comedienne (. . . .) *Impractical Jokers, Comedy Troupe (. . . .) *Just for Laughs, Pranking Group (. . . .) *Dave Chappelle, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *Brian Hull, Singing Impressionist (. . . .) *Margaret Cho, Stand-up Comedienne (. . . .) *Doogie Horner, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *James Veitch, Comedian (. . . .) *Wanda Sykes, Stand-up Comedienne (. . . .) *Geechy Guy, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) *Key & Peele, Comedy Duo (. . . .) *Jimmy O. Yang, Stand-up Comedian (. . . .) Danger Acts *Sky & Vlad Eros Fire, Fire Dancers (. . . .) *Evel Knievel, Daredevil (. . . .) *SwingShift Side Show, Sideshow Group (. . . .) *Captain & Maybelle, Sideshow Duo (. . . .) *The Crossed Swords, Sword Fighting Act (. . . .) *Frank Olivier, Danger Performer (. . . .) *Yellow Designs Stunt Team, Stunt Bike Team (. . . .) *Professor Splash, High Diver (. . . .) *The Space Cowboy, Sideshow Act (. . . .) *Pyroterra, Fire Dance Group (. . . .) *Brett Loudermilk, Sword Swallower (. . . .) Animal Acts *Pam Martin's Top Dogs, Dog Act (. . . .) Novelty Acts *Joseph Harris, Yo-Yoer (. . . .) *Chaeremon Basa, Flair Bartender (. . . .) *Face Cracking, Videomapping Duo (. . . .) *Steve Hewlett, Ventriloquist (. . . .) *Connor Doran, Indoor Kite Flyer (. . . .) *Max Winfrey, Knife Thrower/Juggler (. . . .) *Maricar, Burlesque Painter (. . . .) *Yaunna Sommersby, Actress (. . . .) *Peter Parker, Friendly Neighborhood Pizza Man (. . . .) *Daniel Menendez, Juggler (. . . .) *Those Funny Little People, Singing and Dancing Gnomes (. . . .) *Sesame Street, Singing Puppet Group (. . . .) *Gazillion Bubble Show, Bubble Artist Group (. . . .) Category:Episodes Category:RI 2 Episodes Category:Vegas Round Episodes Category:RI 2 Vegas Round Episodes